In radio communication including mobile communication, data other than audio data such as information for specifying a communication position may be transmitted during communication.
There is also a cellular phone system described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 10-215328 (pages 3 to 6 and FIG. 2) that is adapted to transmit additional information for expansion of services such as guidance data concerning telephone numbers, location information of an originator, and a profile of the originator. This additional information is unitized and transmitted as additional data. Assuming that the audio data is main data, the additional data are associated data associated with the main data and transmitted separately at timing different from timing for transmitting the audio data.
However, the additional data are data for expansion of services as described above and are not always necessary. When the timing different from the timing for transmitting the audio data is separately provided to transmit such additional data, transmission efficiency is deteriorated. Thus, this is not preferable.
As a communication apparatus, there is a communication apparatus that controls presence or absence of FEC (Forward Error Correction) according to communication procedure data by handshake, converts a rate including FEC of main data, and transmits data using a surplus of the rate. However, in such a communication apparatus, a communication procedure (protocol) is required and the procedure is complicated.
The invention has been devised in view of such problems in the past and it is an object of the invention to provide a transmitting apparatus, a receiving apparatus, a data transmitting method, and a data receiving method that are capable of efficiently performing transmission and reception of associated data associated with main data.
It is another object of the invention to provide a transmitting apparatus, a receiving apparatus, a data transmitting method, and a data receiving method that are capable of easily controlling presence or absence of error correction.